Proper Clothing
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Wolfram's lack of clothes when sleeping next to the Maou isn't proper. What to do? Leav it all to Cheri. [One shot, no spoiler]


**Proper Clothing.**

- Mother? May I have a word with you?

- Conrad! Of course, sweetheart! – Cheri squealed happily, standing to hug her son, beaming. – Is something wrong, dear? What can I do to help you?

- It's not exactly about me. – the knight said, accepting his mother's affection. – I was wondering if perhaps you could have a talk with Wolfram?

- A talk? About what?

- I'm sure you know by now that yesterday he went to Yuuri-heika's chambers to sleep. – Gunther had, at least, wailed about that loud enough for everyone to find out about his tragedy and Wolfram had looked both peeved and smug about the fact.

Cheri beamed again.

- Well, they're both young, certainly no one would object of that! I'm sure Wolf will be careful with Heika! Or do you think I should have a conversation with him? I know you and Gwen had it with him several years ago but maybe I should…

- No, no Mother, I'm sure he remembers. – Conrad was quick to stop his mother from finishing that phrase.

With how his little brother behaved and his quick temper, he was certain that _that_ kind of conversation would only end in shouts and, if Wolfram found out it had been _him_ the one to give Cheri the idea of having a talk… the things between them had been quite calm for the last weeks since the Maou had arrived, and Conrad was almost finding himself wishing for his relationship with Wolfram to keep on improving.

Ah, wishful thinking.

- Then? – Cheri blinked. – Now, don't tell me you're jealous! Oh, Conrad! You know Wolfram will always love you, even if he says he doesn't! …or are you jealous of Wolfram with Yuuri-heika? Because you know that darling Yozak is…

- Mother. – he called again, interrupting. He certainly hoped his mother's search for love would end up soon. Now that she was free to travel and search for love, Cheri also thought that it was her duty as a mother to be certain her three sons would have a special someone and she had even started to complain that '_many Mazoku my age already have at least one cute grandchild, Gwendal, and I could certainly arrange meetings with lovely ladies (or gentleman!) Conrad, and don't you want to give me grandchildren, Wolfram?'_ Conrad refrained from shaking his head, envying Wolfram just a little since he had kind of already been set free of that.

Composing his smile, he went into a slightly more formal talk. - Yuuri-heika is still getting used to our world and there are many things different from our world to his. I don't think he'll object to Wolfram sleeping with him, Yuuri-heika is to kind to do that, but I do think that Wolfram's… ah…

- Lack of clothing? – she offered, barely refraining from giggling. Conrad, who had found the incident quite amusing, nodded.

- Yes, _that_ may end on several rows between them and Wolfram may consider His Majesty is refusing him…

- Oh dear, and that just wouldn't do. – Cheri said, tapping a perfectly manicured finger to her chin. – Wolf is too proud, he wouldn't take that kindly. And they have been getting along so great!

Conrad refused from pointing out that 'great' certainly wouldn't be with all the rows both boys had, but instead nodded softly.

- Exactly. I would talk with Wolfram but I'm pretty certain he wouldn't take very well my suggestion and I'd go to Gwendal but he would probably say that a matter like that wasn't his business and Gunther…

- Oh, don't worry! – Cheri beamed again, holding his arm, practically bouncing. – Leave it all to Mother! I'll speak with Wolf!

Wolfram took the frilly, lacy, pink clothes, blinking. Cheri was beaming, hands tightly clasped. If not for the daring dress, it would seem she was a little girl, barely refraining from bouncing.

- What do you think, Wolf? – she asked.

Wolfram blinked again. Hadn't they already passed the age in which his mother tried to dress him up when he had turned thirty?

- Are you sure these are needed to bed, Mother?

- But of course, Wolf! – cheered Cheri, hugging her youngest son. –_And_ with this kind of nightgown, I'm sure Yuuri-heika won't be able to resist you!

From the blush that covered Wolfram's cheeks, to the quick "_Who would care about what that wimp likes?_" and the way he quickly folded the nightgown under his arm, telling her that he had to go and work on some drills, Cheri knew that Wolfram was going to wear the nightgown.

She beamed for a moment, before turning to the several boxes and items she had bought. Now, where had she left that corset that Yozak had wanted…?


End file.
